1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages and methods of packaging.
More particularly, the present invention relates to protecting objects from the deleterious effects of different environments.
In a further more specific aspect, the present invention concerns the storage and protection of a preserving package.
2. Prior Art
When storing an object, it is desirable to protect that object in some manner so as to insure its value or usefulness when needed in the future. There are many ways this can be accomplished, depending on the object to be stored and the environment in which it is stored. The need for protection has long been realized, and the prior art teaches many ways to accomplish this goal. However, some objects require more protection than others, and some environments are more destructive than others. Much of the prior art is limited to specific objects and environments.
Protective covers for automobiles, aircraft and other vehicles have long been know, and they adequately fulfill their functions, however, these covers are primarily used to prevent rain, dust and other atmospheric particulates from settling on the vehicle. They therefore cover the vehicle but seldom completely insulate the vehicle from the environment. For more delicate objects, or more corrosive environments, a more complete protection is required.
Sometimes an object is completely enclosed and sealed in a container, or web-coated. Both methods completely isolate the object from the environment, but also has some problems. The webbing method can only be used on relatively strong rigid objects and can cause damage when removed. The sealed container can contain an atmosphere which is destructive to a sensitive object. It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved preserving package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preserving package for storing an object.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a package for protecting an object from the environment
Still another object of the present invention is to store an object in an inert atmosphere.
A further object is to provide a method for storing an object away from a damaging environment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for protectively storing objects of substantially any size or shape.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a container to store and protect a preserving package when it is being shipped.